


【翻译】被留下的人

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romeo dies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 18:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19676368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: “如果提包刺中的是罗密欧，那故事会怎么样？”





	【翻译】被留下的人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Left behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277809) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277809  
> 配对：罗密欧/茂丘西奥
> 
> ——
> 
> “things you said after you kiss me.”  
> 吻我之后，你说了什么。

罗密欧棕黑色的鬈发散落在眼前。金乌西沉，此刻世上的一切都镀上了一层金色。茂丘西奥不记得他上次见到这么美的场景是什么时候了，他脑子转不过来——一半在努力把每一个细节都铭刻下来，另一半正在迅速地死去。寒冷从手上传到他心里，就像他从内向外冻成冰了，他的理智已经碎裂了。

“罗密欧？你……你为什么要挡在我们中间？”

茂丘西奥以为自己的声音是愤怒的，他恨不得喷出毒液和火，但实际上他能听到自己的声音是多么脆弱。

罗密欧抬起脸，笑了，他眼中的感情比茂丘西奥预想地更伤人。罗密欧支起上身，在茂丘西奥唇上印上纯洁的吻，代替了答案。

“为什么？”茂丘西奥再次问道，更像是哀求。泪水正不受控地眼眶中聚集。

“我不能让你在我地盘上受伤啊，”罗密欧答，每个字都刺着茂丘西奥的嘴唇。他又笑了，艰难地大口呼吸着，把茂丘西奥的衬衫抓得更紧。

茂丘西奥都要哭了，他可能已经哭了，他已经是一座废墟，只能把颤抖的罗密欧拥在怀里，小心翼翼地让他更舒服点。

“你这个傻瓜！笨蛋，白痴！自私的傻瓜，”茂丘西奥低语道，“我愿意为你而死的！”

罗密欧只是回以笑容，勉强抬起发颤的手抚上茂丘西奥的脸颊：“我也是。”

——FIN——


End file.
